1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory chip and method for operating the same, and more particularly to a memory chip applied in a multi-chip package (MCP) and method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the multi-chip packaging technology develops, an integrated circuit (IC) provider, especially for mobile-phone applications, tends to incorporate several chips, including a known-good-die (KGD) Flash memory, a SRAM memory and a controller etc. provided by different suppliers, into a multi-chip package (MCP) so as to reduce the cost of IC products.
Normally, when a memory chip including several bare dies is supplied to the IC provider, the die supplier will test all the bare dies to guarantee their good quality and reliability, such as at least 90% dies are good. Accordingly, the IC provider can package the known good-dies together with other IC chips. However, one trouble often confuses the die supplier: during the package process, if any damage happens to cause a failure to the whole package device, there is no way for the IC provider to know which component is damaged in the MCP and whether the failure reason is assembly induced or component itself induced.
Conventionally, a method called Boundary Scan is used to test the MCP. However, it requires a core chip's support to provide an input signal and needs the memory chip to have the same protocol, otherwise, it is difficult to execute the test process by the core chip. Therefore, the conventional Boundary-Scan method complicates the whole test process.